Two Worlds Collide
by Mermaid Otaku
Summary: The living boy who went to the Land of the Remember, didn't just meet his family, but a goddess. The daughter of La Muerta and Xibalba. The two could not be more different, but they had two things in common. They felt alone in the world, and needed to know what family meant. Which spark a friendship, between two different people, in two different worlds.
1. The Living Boy in the Land of Dead

**Hello readers! This story was originally just going to be a Book of Life story, with my OCs. But then I saw Coco, and though, "No...I'll do a crossover!"**

 **So here are the rules: The Land of the Remember, and Forgotten do exist. The forgotten is for people who don't deserve to be remembered, like criminals and so forth. That's how** **Héctor** **and those other skeletons can stay in the Land of the Remember, aka the Dead. Ernesto hid his murder, that is how he is able to be the Land of the Remember. Also since this is taken place in Mexico, I am using Spanish language in some sentences, including using the ones in the movie. I looked some up on google translate, so please forgive me if I got some wrong.**

 **This story will take place through the hole movie, and will continue on as its own. Hope you like it, enjoy!**

* * *

 _"I'll never forget the night I went to the Land of the Dead, or as it's more known as the Land of the Remember. I met my familia, and learned who my great-great-grandfather was, and saved his life. But those weren't the only peo-I mean skeletons I met that night."_

Miguel followed his _Abuelita_ , as she pushed _Mama_ Coco into their family's _ofrenda._ Food was set out, candles were lit, and marigolds covered the room. Miguel sighed, he wanted to preform so badly at the plaza's compaction, but since it was _Dia de los Muertos_ , that meant spending time with family.

"Don't give me that look." _Abuelita_ told him. " _Dia de los Muertos_ is the one night of the year our ancestors can come visit us." She walked him over to the _ofrenda_. "We've put their photos on the _ofrenda_ , so their spirits can cross over." She explained. "That is very important. If we don't put them up, they can't come. We made all this food, set out the things they loved in life, _mijo._ All this work to bring the family together. I don't want you sneaking off to who knows where." She turned back to her grandson, who was trying to tip to away. "Where are you going?"

Miguel stiffened up, knowing it wouldn't be that easy to sneak off. "I thought we were done." He stammered. His _Abuelita_ sighed, pulling him back.

 _"Ay, Dois mio._ Being part of this family means being here for this family. That is what La Muerte would want." She smiled.

"La Muerta?" Miguel remembered the story that his _Papa_ and _Mama_ would tell him when he was younger. About the to two rulers that watched over the lands that the deceased traveled to. The Land of the Remembered, where his ancestors were, and the Land of the Forgotten, where those who are not remembered by anyone. La Muerta was a beautiful goddess that watched over the remembered spirits, so in return, the people must pay their respects to her, for watching over their loved ones. Miguel, being twelve didn't really believed in fairytales anymore, so he didn't understand why it was so important to his _Abuelita._

"Yes, and she has continued to watched over our family. That is why I don't want to see you end up forgotten like-"

"Like _Mama_ Coco's papa?" Miguel asked.

Upset form hearing that, Abuelita slammed her hand on the table. "Never mention that man!" She pointed to her grandson. "He is better off forgotten."

"But you're the one who-" Miguel tried to speak up, but his _Abuelita_ kept tutting him, to zip it.

Out of the commotion, _Mama_ Coco overheard them. "Papa? Papa is home?" She said in a quiet voice. _Abuelita_ walked over to her mother, comforting her. _"Mama, calmese, calmese."_ "Papa is coming home?" Coco asked. "No, _Mama_. It's okay. I'm here." Coco looked at her daughter and asked. "Who are you." It pained _Abuelita,_ knowing that her mother was losing her memory, and that she will not live much longer. "Rest _Mama_."

"I'm hard on you because I care, Miguel." She turned back, but her grandson had already left. Sighing she looked at Imelda Rivera's picture. "What are we going to do with that boy?"

* * *

Land of the Remembered was bursting with lights and music. Tonight was _Dia de los Muertos_ , and all the skeletons were getting ready for the celebration and to cross over to the living.

High above the city, was a beautiful golden tree castle, and inside was the goddess La Muerta. She mummed a tune in her head, as she brushed her long hair in front of her bedroom mirror. Tonight was an important night, it was a day when _families_ were together, and that's what she wanted for her own.

She looked in the mirror and saw a dark figure, made of tar and had a pair of dark wings. He was standing at the door. But she was not afraid, instead she smiled, turning to look and man. _"Mi amor_ , you look extraordinary as ever." He dark god walked over to his wife, taking her hands, he folding his over hers, bring one up to his lips to kiss it.

La Muerta giggled. How is it that cheesy lines like that make her feel moved. _"Ah, Balby, a_ nd you don't look half bad yourself." Her husband chuckled, kissing her wife. The goddess pulled back. "We should let the girls know we're about to leave."

Xibalba sighed, sounding disappointed. "Must we? It has been so long since it's only been the two of us. Maybe we should..."

" _Ah ah,_ this is a _familia_ time." She tsk him. "And today will also be a learning experience for them, especially for Cira."

"I am aware of that. I just worry that she won't take responsibility for herself." Xibalba pulled down his beard, stressing out.

"I'm just as worried as you." La Muerta chuckled. "You know, she gets her mischievousness from you, unfortunately." She joked. "Now," she pulled away from her husband, "you get Kynthia, while I'll get Cira."

Xibalba groaned. Why must he deal with the younger daughter, who was unfortunately at that age where boys were only on her mind. And being a father, not wanting his daughters to be in relationships yet. " _Mi amor,_ I must rather deal with Cira. I at _least_ have a good relationship with her."

"Oh, and you think that I don't?" La Muerta crossed her arms raising a brow. Her eldest daughter maybe more like her father, even sorta looks like him, but she had an understanding relationship with her. "Besides, we need some girl time." With that said, she floated out their bedroom too her daughter's.

"Good luck on that!" Xibalba joked, before getting slapped on the cheek by marigold petals.

* * *

"I am _sooo,_ not looking forward to tonight." A young teenage goddess, lounge her back on her bed. She groaned sounding in pain. Outside her window, she could hear the excitement, why couldn't she just go out and have fun! And not worry about her job as a goddess. She wished to be in her younger sister's place, that way, her mother would stop pestering her.

She turned to her alebrije, an iguana, colored in bright sunshine yellow and blue strips. " _Gagh,_ what do you think Alba?" The iguana tilted his head. Cira then gave off and devilish smirk, flying off her bed, she picked him up, putting him on her shoulder. She opened her window, spreading her wings. "How about we quickly escape and have some fun before-"

 _"Novio?"_ She heard her mother knocked on her door. Panicking, she quickly closed the window, threw Abla her bed, and she rushed over to her closet, pretending to get ready for tonight. "May I come in?"

 _"S-si!"_ La Muerta entered, she saw her daughter looking through her closet. She smiled, walking up behind her daughter. "I've never known you to get dress up for special actions. Is your sister rubbing off on you?"

"No! I just, uh...thought that since we're all going out tonight, that I should look my best." She hoped that her mom would by it.

"Well, how about wearing something that it most comfortable to you?" La Muerta suggested. She helped her daughter look, till she found something. "How about this?" She held the dress up. It was a long, like her mother's but the red skirt was wavy and had gold fire patterns on the hem. The top was black and had off the shoulder puffy sleeves, with red and gold fire like the skirt. And black hand gloves, to match her father. "Perfect for a _diosa del sol._ " She gave the dress to her daughter for her to change behind the changing screen. After getting dress, her mother lead her to her vanity.

Sitting down, Cira looked in the mirror as her mother comb her hair. She saw that they almost looked the same. Sugar skin, waist long black hair. Her face had gold swirls on her cheeks, and on her forehead was a tiny sun. Her eyes were white with green skull pupils, wearing red eye-shadow. She also had big, beautiful black wings that had gold sparkles on the feathers. She enjoyed her hair being brushed as her mother started small talk.

"I know you're worried." La Muerta spoke. She knew her daughter too well. "It's a big responsibility. Guiding souls to the two lands. But you will become the next ruler of the Land of the Remembered."

"Can't Kynthia do it?" Cira asked. She understood what her mother was saying, and she was right about worrying. But if she were honest, she must rather have some freedom. Which obviously was irresponsible, but that feeling being future ruler was a lot of pressure.

"No." La Muerta stopped brushing and tied her daughters hair into a light ponytail. She placed her hands on her shoulders and rubbed her cheek with hers. Looking in the mirror she smiled. "You may not understand now, and it will take some time, but I know, you are capable of amazing things _novio._ And usually it happens when you find something you really care about."

"Care about?" Cira asked, not really sure where her mother was going with this.

"Trust me, it will come to you, you just have to look." She kissed her daughter on the head. Magically growing a peach-color dahlia pinnata flower in her hand, she placed it on the right side of Cira's hair. "There," she looked back in the mirror, _"hermosa_. Are you ready?"

Cira looked at herself, she did look very pretty, almost as beautiful as her mother. Sighing out, she nodded yes.

"Alright, likes go see if your _papa_ managed to get your sister ready." She teased, making Cira chuckle.

Downstairs Cira and La Muerta, saw Xibalba and Kynthia waiting for them. Kynthia rushed over to her older sister. "Cira! _te ves tan bonita!"_ She beamed.

 _"Gracias,_ Kynthia. Same to you." She looked at her sister's choice of clothing. Her little sister was kinda similar to their mother, but with brown sugar skin, gold skull eyes, short curly white hair, with little blue flowers in it. And small wings that were a sparkly white. Her face, had silver swirls, dark blue around her eyes, and crescent moon on her forehead.

As they knew, their parents decided to name them sun and moon. Cira being the first born was sun and Kynthia was moon. So naturally they dressed like what their names mean. Kynthia wore a long blue dress, the layers going from light to dark blue down the skirt, and the top was sleeveless and had white starts on it.

"You like?" She asked twirling around.

As the girls talked, Xibalba stood next to his wife. "It took seven dresses." He groaned. He heard his wife chuckled, but she was happy he was spending time his other daughter. "How did it go with Cira?"

La Muerta smiled. "It maybe risky, but I trust her. I understand her wanting freedom and not caring about responsibilities, but if she finds something that's important to her, she will do everything in her power to do the right thing."

Xibalba smiled pulling her into a hug. He looked back at her daughter. "Alright _hijas,_ it's time to get going." All together they teleported out of the castle, off the Land of the Living.

* * *

After his family found out about him playing music, and his _Abuelita_ smashing his homemade guitar, Miguel ran away from home. He hated his family, saying he didn't want to be apart of it anymore. Why couldn't they understand, they just didn't care! It's was his life, he was going to do what he wanted. Making it to the Mariachi Plaza he asked if he could sine up, but unfortunately he didn't have an instrument. After trying to ask every musician he could borrow, and being turned down. He was starting to lose hope. It was getting darker and fireworks were starting to go off. He saw the statue of Ernesto de la Cruz, or as he thought was his grandfather.

"Great-great-grandfather, what am I supposed to do?" He asked. He knew it was silly asking someone how had been dead for decades, in the hope to get advice. He looked down at his quote on the statue. "Seize Your Moment!" Miguel looked back at his great-great familia's photo, the guitar in the picture was the same as the statue and that's when he got an idea.

In the Panteón Santa Cecilia cemetery, people were gathering around the graves of their loved ones. Though it was dark hundreds of candles made it bright. Miguel tried to walk casual, knowing that what he was planning to do was illegal in so many ways. He walked up to Ernesto's mausoleum, but a xoloizcuintli hairless dog jumped him. The dog barked happily, at his friend.

"No, no! Dante, stop!" Miguel panicked, trying to keep quiet. _"Callate! Shh!"_ Noticing a plate of food on one of the graves he grab a meat bone, and threw it, distracting the dog.

Being quick, Miguel hurried over to the side window, on the mausoleum. Peaking in, he saw the beautiful white skeleton guitar.

Climbing up he tried to push the window open. Looking up at the fireworks he waiting for them to get loud. "I'm sorry." He said, before smashed his arm agents the window, breaking the lock. Opening it, he jumped in, tiptoeing up to the guitar. There was no going back now. Jumping on top of the tomb, he gazed at the it. He felt spiritually close to it, once belonged to the most famous musician in all of Mexico, was also his relieved. he looked up at the painting of Ernesto, above him. " _Senor_ de la Cruz, please don't be mad. I'm Miguel. Your great-great grandson. I need to borrow this." He gentle took the guitar off the wall. Unbeknownst to him, the the trail of petals started to glow. "Our family thinks music is a curse," he stepped down, "none of the understand, but I know you would have. You would have told me to follow my heart." The twelve year old boy smiled with joy. "To seize my moment! So if it's all right with you, I'm gonna play in the place. Just like you did!" With passion in his heart, he strummed the guitar. But at the same moment, the trail of petals, blew around him.

* * *

Panteón Santa Cecilia cemetery, the one god and three goddesses floated around, watching the mortals and the soul skeletons together with their families. Obviously the mortals could not see the gods towering over them, but the skeletons could. When they saw La Muerta pass by they gave their respects to her. Cira and Kynthia looked around. It wasn't the first time they've been to the Land of the Leaving, but watching mortals were still interesting. Cira knew, that if it wasn't for her _mama_ and sister, she and her _papa_ would be playing pranks on them. But tonight she had to restrain herself.

Kynthia listened to the music that was being played down by the plaza. "Oh, how I would have loved to have Xolotl where. We could dance all night." She sighed dreaming about the young god.

"I thought you were into Tlaloc?" Cira smirked. She new her sister couldn't decide on just one guy she like. And whenever she saw someone new, she would fall in love again.

"He's nice, but too sensitive."

"Oh, because he's the god of rain and lightning?" Cira chuckled.

Xibalba wrapped a hand around La Muerta's wastes, bring her close to his side. They watched daughters, mostly Cira very closely. The reason they chose Panteón Santa Cecilia was they thought it would be a good start for her to understand the importance of _Dia de los Muertos_ was to the living and the dead. "Do you like it _chicas_ _?"_

Kynthia turned back to her _padres_. "Well, it's not as lively at the Land of the Remembered."

"Well, that's because it's all of Mexico together." La Muerta explained. Glancing at her younger daughter she spoke. "Kynthia," getting her daughter's attention, "how about you go to the plaza, we'll meet you there in a bit." Kynthia beamed with joy, teleporting in a ball of moonlight, she flew off. Cira groaned, if her _padres_ sent her sister away it meant parent discussion. _"N_ _ovia_ _,_ what do you think?"

"It's... it's nice. Like every other cemetery on _Dia de los Muertos._ " Cira shrugged, crossing her arms. Why were they teaching this to her now? Couldn't she have gotten a little time for relaxation? "I mean, there are souls crossing over the bridge, and they're arriving safety, and-" She was going on about everything she was already taught, when she noticed some commotion over by the mausoleum. Being curious, she wanted to go see, but she had to get away. _"Mama, papa?_ If it's alright, could I go look around myself?" Her _padres_ raised their brows, usually when they hear her say that it was an excuse to run off. "I promise, as a _Diosa!_ I will not go back to the Land of the Remembered." She vowed.

Her _padres_ looked at each other, thinking about it. If she made a Goddess promise, they would know if she broke it. La Muerta thought about it, and wanting to trust her. "Alright, _novia."_ Xibalba was surprised, but he did not want to start an argument with her. They raised their hands up vowing at the same time. "As long as you come back before sunrise."

"Promise." Together shook hands. Cira spread her wings flying off. "I'll bet you ten minutes." Xibalba teased, but got elbowed in the arm.

* * *

Cira flew to the mausoleum. People were gathering around it, saying someone had broken it and tried to steal the guitar, but they couldn't find anyone. She then her a woman screaming on the other side of the cemetery. "What is going on?" She flew over to the gathering skeletons, who seemed just as confused as her. Landing in front of them she asked. "What is all the commotion about?"

The skeletons gasped, seeing the goddess, they downed. " _Señorita_ Cira! _Diosa_ , there as a living boy! He could see us, and touch us!"

Cira's eyes went wide, did she hear correctly? A mortal, in the spirit world? That's not possible! But the question now was what should she do? Should she tell her _padres?_ Or maybe Candlemaker should know, for he was the one who watched over every soul in Mexico. Cira then thought, her _padres_ were teaching her how to watch over souls that would soon pass, and to guide spirits to the the Lands of the Dead. If she wanted to get her _padres_ off her back, then following this living boy, she could show them that she is responsible enough to leave her alone!

"Which way did he go?" The skeleton's pointed over to where one of the bridges were. Cira flew off again. It didn't take her long till she spotted him. Hiding a monks the shadows, she watched. The mortal was not very old, maybe twelve, and wore a red hoodie. He was with a group of skeletons, who - she had to guess was his passed relatives, and they keep calling him Miguel. They were walking to the petals bridge, Cira was amazed how he could easily walk across. Cira groaned, great now he was heading to the Land of the Remembered, and she just promised her _padres_. If she were to cross over, they would know. They were half way across now. " _Perdóname_ _mama, papa_. But I can't miss out on this." Spreading her wings, she crossed.

* * *

As La Muerta and Xibalba floated to the plaza, they left the promise they made with Cira break. "Ten minutes." Xibalba announced, feeling victorious, even thought their daughter lied. "I just know her too well, _mi amor-OW!"_ He yelped, feeling a sting in his cheek.

La Muerta inhaled then exhaled, trying to calm herself. Yes, their daughter broke their promise, but why? Just to go off and party? She didn't want to believe her daughter would do that, after the talk they had earlier. "Is it because of me?" She sighed. "Am I pressuring her with so much responsibility?"

"No, no, my darling. It is not you." Xibalba tried to reassure her, taking her hands in his. "If anything, you should be more stern with her. This behavior is unexceptionable, and should be dealt with."

He was right, Cira actions have been getting worse since shes been getting older, thought that was mostly her husbands fault, taking her off to do mischief. But she couldn't bring herself to be mad at her _novia._ "You're right," she sighed, "you're right. This needs to stop. And I should be the one to do it." Moved away from her husband. "Look after Kynthia." Kissing her husband one more time, she vanished in swirl of marigold petals.

Xibalba sighed. "Again?" He prayed that his girls wouldn't get into a big fight.

* * *

Miguel gazed up at the city in lights. There were not words to describe it, amazing, beautiful. So all those stories he was told when he was little, were true. He looked to his side and saw more flower bridges crossing over to the living. "This isn't a dream then. You're all ready out there."

"You thought we weren't?" Tia Victoria asked.

"Well I don't know. I thought it might've been one of those made up things that adults tell kids. Like vitamins." The twelve year old shrugged.

"Miguel, vitamins are a real thing."

"Well now I'm thinking maybe they could be." A little skeleton girl pointed at him, her mother freaked and pulled her away. Embarrassed and not wanting to make a seen, Miguel pulled his hood up. He noticed a bunch of colorful mythic creatures on the other side of the bridge. "Are those...Alebrijes!" But those are-"

"Real alebrijes. Spirit creatures." Tio Oscar said.

"They guide souls on their journey." Tia Rosita explained.

"What your step. They make _caquitas_ everywhere." Warned Tio Felipe, shooing one off his shoulder.

They could overhear an announcer's voice over the gate. "Welcome back to the Land of the Remembered. Please have all offerings ready for re-entry."

Following behind them was Cira, she kept her distance. She didn't want to immediately step in and take over, she wanted to see how it all played out. Some of the skeletons that were crossing the bridge were a little shocked and scared, manly because she was the daughter of Xibalba. But those who knew her well know that she wasn't as dark as her father was. They bowed their heads in respect. Cira watched the group she tried to remember the families name, it was one of the things her _mama_ had been teaching her, remembering every soul in the Land. "Who were they again? Something with an R. _Rila? Rivono?_ Oh, Rivera! The shoe makers. What a boring life." She commented. "No wonder the kid decided to run from home." She knew that sounded rude but to be fair, she only hung out with the Sánchezs who were amazing bullfighters.

As they got inline for re-entry. Miguel noticed the departure gate. Skeletons would gets their faces scanned to see if their photos were put on the _ofrendas_. If they were they could cross over. Though there was one, or at least she thought it was a she, trying to cross. "Yes it is I, Frida Kahlo." The skeleton sounded like a man trying very hard to sound like a woman. "Shall we skip the scanner? I'm on so many _ofrendas_ it'll just overwhelm your blinks thingy." Ignoring gender mixed skeleton, the officer scanned and came up false.

"Well, shoot, looks like no one put up your photo, Frida." She smirked, knowing it was an impostor.

Knowing he was caught the _senor_ took off the wig dress and fake unibrow, to revive a shabby skeleton with a ripped vest jacket, suspenders and straw hat, and a goatee. "Okay when I said I was Frida just now, that was a lie." He tried again. "And I apologize for doing that." He smiled, in shame.

"No photo on an _ofrenda_ , no crossing the bridge." She explained. But the guy wasn't taking no for an answer.

"You know what, I'm just going zip right over. You won't even know I'm gone." He stepped over to the gate before making a run for it, jumping over an officer. Miguel and Cira watched as he tried to get across the bridge but he sunk right through the petals. "Almost...there. Just a little further!" He panted flaying his arms. But he was stuck till security dragged him away. "Okay fine, who cares? Dumb flower bridge!"

Cira chuckled. "Ah, _pobre alma_." Her parents made an agreement that if a soul is slowly forgotten, and has maybe just one person to remembers them, they could stay in the Lane of the Remembered, and not in the Forgotten. Cira saw the Rivera as pass the re-entry She quickly floated pass the officer and the front desk.

He saw her pass, but didn't get a good look at her, for her wings blocked her figure. "Ah, excuse me! You need to stay in line!"

Cira bend her wings down, turning to him, she gave off her best Xibalba impression. "Oh really? Last time I check, I could cross whenever I want." Her wings went up, like a dark shadow, and she flashed a toothy grin, as her green skull-eyes glowed.

The officer and the line of skeletons cowered, afraid that they had upset their Goddess. "No, no, no, _mi diosa!_ " His bones rattled. "P-please forgive me!"

Cira chuckled, it was fun scaring souls. Her _papa_ would be proud, unlike her _mama_. "Well...I guess I could forgive you just this once. On one condition," she flew right in his face, "tell me where you sent that group with the living boy?"

"Th-they went to Marigold Grand Central Station." He squeaked.

"Great!" Cira went back to normal, smiling happily. _"Gracias!"_ She flew off to follow them. She could hear the sound of a pile of bones falling on the floor, she chuckled. "It's so much fun to act bad."

* * *

The Riveras walked through the Central Station, making there way into the Department of Family Reunions. Cira knew that her goddess form would case too much attention and decided to transform her appearance as a teenage skeleton, wearing the same clothes, same hair and face marks. Unfortunately due to the amount of skeleton's crowding every station and room, Cira lost the group.

She growled in frustration, her skull pupils catching on green fire. _"Maldita sea todo..."_ she cursed out. This would be so much easier if she were flying, but she would stand out. Unless... _"Ugh_ , I'm so stupid!" She smacked her forehead. Like her parent's she could travel in a small convent form. She transformed her body into a ball of light, and flew in the air. No one could see her, maybe because the station was bright enough as it was. She floated around until she spotted a familiar red hoodie, headed to a room.

Flying down, Cira formed back into her skeleton look. She pressed her head against the door, listening in. She couldn't hear everything they were saying, only "family curse," "blessing," "and do it before sunrise." Cira wanted to hear more, but the sounds of steps coming to the door signaled her to step away. But just then, there was a crash noise inside, and they stopped walking to the door. Pressing back against it, she listened in again. "This isn't fair, it's my life. You already had yours." She heard the living boy complain. "You really hate music that much?" She then heard a woman's voice, "I will not let you go down the same path he did." Just then the door opened. Moving quick, Cira moved to the side, as the living boy stepped out saying, " _Con permiso_ , I need to visit the restroom. Be right back." He shut the door, and bolted off.

Cria watched where he was going, and ran after him. She's been following him for this long, she wasn't about to let this go.

* * *

Miguel ran down the stairs, glancing up he saw his _familia_ talking to a security guard. Panicking he pulled his hood up, his face was a dead giveaway. He spotted the exit, he walked quickly with Dante following him. "If I want to be a musician, I need a musician's blessing. We got to find my great-great-grandpa."

Suddenly he was grabbed by a guard. "Hold it, _muchacho."_ A kid shouldn't be walking by himself in a busy station. Turning Miguel around, he saw his face, he sheepishly smiled. The guard panicked and grabbed his radio. "I-I fond that living boy!" Just then a crowd of skeletons walked between them, seeing his chance, Miguel snuck with them. The guard lost sight of him.

Miguel hid behind a corner. Dante sniffed the ground, and started going a different duration. "No, Dante." Miguel followed him into an office room. Where he overhead a guard talking to the same skeleton that tried to cross the bridge. "Disturbing the peace. Fleeing an officer. Falsifying a unibrow."

"That's illegal?" The skeleton asked, taking off his head shaking flower petals out of his ear-bone.

"Very illegal. You need to clean up your act, _amigo_ _."_

The skeleton spinned his head back on his spine. " _Amigo_? Oh, that's so nice to hear you say that because I have just had a really hard _Dia de Muertos_ and I could really use an _amigo_ right now." He said feeling touched being called that. The officer sighed, knowing where this was going. "And _amigos,_ they help their _amigos._ Listen, you get me across that bridge tonight, and I'll make it worth your while." He then spotted a poster with Ernesto de la Cruz on it. "Oh! You like de la Cruz? He and I go way back. I can get you front row seats to his Sunrise Spectacular show." The officer was not having it, not beveling one word. But the Skeleton kept trying. "I'll get you backstage. You can meet him. You just got to let me cross that bridge!" He said, sounding desperate.

The officer narrowed his eye-sockets. "I should lock you up for the rest of the holiday. But my shift's almost up and I want to visit my living family. So I'm letting you off with a warning." He handed him a ticket.

Frowning the skeleton took it and stood up. "Can I at least get my costume back?" He asked, pointing to it, on a chair.

"No."

Groaning, he walked out. "Some _amigo_."

Miguel watched him leave, then thought; if he knew his grandfather, he could take him to him, and get his blessing! He ran after him, catching up from behind. "Hey! Hey! You really know de la Cruz?"

The skeleton was still frowning as he turned to look at in "Who wants to - AH! you're alive!" He freaked. Miguel couldn't make a scene, so he pulled the skeleton inside a phone booth, shutting the door.

"Yea, I'm alive. And if I want to get back to the Land of the Living, I need de la Cruz's blessing." He tried to explained.

"That's weirdly specific." The skeleton said, still quick not understanding whats going on.

"He's my great-great-grandfather."

"He's your wa-!" His jaw dropped, as his eyeballs fell out of his sockets. Miguel cringed. The skeleton pushed his jaw back up and his eyes back in their sockets. "Wait, wait, wait." He thought. That can't be possible? De la Cruz has a grandson? But if he did, and this boy wanted to get home, he could help him! "Wait, wait." He smiled at Miguel, who smiled back. But started to have second thoughts. Could this work? "Wait. No, wait, wait, wait." But he decide, it was his only chance. "Yes! You're going back to the Land of the Living!"

Now Miguel started to have second thoughts, on this creepy skeleton. And that's saying much, because he was surrounded by dead people. "You know what? Maybe this isn't such a good-"

The Sekelton stopped him. "No, no, _niño! N_ _iño, niño,_ I can help you. You can help me. We can help each other. But most importantly, you can help me." Miguel tried to listen, but he noticed behind the skeleton's head, we saw his _familia._ And they noticed him, hurrying down the stairs, calling his name. The living boy panicked while the skeleton had no idea. "I'm Héctor." He offered his hand.

"That's nice." Miguel grabbed him and pulled him along. He ran outside of the station. The skeleton hand snapped it's fingers, to get his attention. Realizing he was just holding an arm. The hand pointed back, telling Miguel to slow down for Héctor. _"esperame chamaco!"_ He grabbed his arm back, as the two ran for it.

But they didn't notice a shadow following behind them, taking the form of the living boy's shadow.


	2. I Met A Goddess

**Hi again readers! Thank you liking the story. I noticed a lot of spelling errors, I guess I was too worried about getting the Spanish writing right, that I didn't noticed, LOL. I'm going to try harder, promise!**

* * *

Cira followed the trio, hiding herself in the form of Miguel's shadow. She recognized the skeleton from the bridge; Héctor. He led the living boy under a bridge, out of site from others. "So, Ernesto has family _hu?_ That's surprising. And you're his grandson?" Héctor asked.

 _Wait what?_ Cira raised her brow, where did he get that idea? Ernesto isn't part of the Rivera family, and his great-great grandfather was standing right in front of him! What was all this for anyway? To be a musician? Even if he finds out who his really grandpa is, and gets the blessing, what then? Will he live on the streets, performing? Cira didn't want them figuring that out themselves, she was the one who needed to guide the boy back to the living. She just needed to find the right moment to reveal herself. The goddess then smirked, in the mean time, she was wondering how this was going to play out.

"Yeah," Miguel panted, pulling his hood down. How was he going to be able to find de la Cruz without being caught? His face was a 'dead' give away.

Héctor noticed the boy's worried look, and came up with an idea. "We need to do something about that face." He made Miguel sit of a empty crate box, reaching into his suspender pocket he pulled out three footwear polish cream. _"Cubre tus ojos chico,"_ Doing what he said, Miguel shut his eyes. Héctor started to rub the white cream all over the boy's face. Next were the markings, taking yellow cream he made spots under the eyes. Then lastly, the black out. Rubbing black cream around his eyes, noise, and mouth. "Okay. _Ta-da!"_ Héctor pulled Miguel's hood up, opening a pocket mirror, "Dead as a doorknob."

Cira was impressed, the kid actually looked like a skeleton, if he keeps his hood up.

As Miguel was looking a his skeleton face-paint, Héctor explained about how the Land of the Remembered worked. "So listen Miguel, this place runs on memories. When you're well remembered, people put up your photo and you get to cross the bridge and visit the living on _Dia de Muertos_. Unless you're me." He frown, taking back the mirror, and throwing it.

"You don't get to cross over?" Miguel asked, getting the idea.

"No one's ever put up my picture. But you can change that!" The skeleton handed Miguel a picture of himself.

Cira moved Miguel's shadow a little closer so she could see too. It was...an okay photo, definitely old, with no color. That meant he dead a long time ago. "This is you?"

 _"Muy guapo, eh?"_ He smiled showing off his gold tooth.

"So, you get me to my great-great-grandpa, then I put up your photo when I get home?" Miguel asked.

"Such a smart boy! Yes!" Cira rolled her eyes, an idiot could figure that out, "One hiccup. De la Cruz is a tough guy to get to," _Obviously,_ thought Cira, "and I need to cross the bridge soon. Like tonight! So, you got any other family here you know? Someone a bit more accessible?" Héctor shrugged.

 _"Mmm,_ nope." Cira blinked up at Miguel, the kid just flat out lied. _Ohh~ this is getting good._ She grinned. Dante noticed Miguel's shadow suddenly had a creepy smile with sharp teeth. The dog whimpered moving away.

"Don't yank my chain, _chamaco._ You got to have some other family."

"Only da la Cruz." Miguel handed the picture back to Héctor, "If you can't help me, I'll find someone else." Getting the, the boy walk away, whistling for Dante to follow. His shadow right behind him.

Héctor groaned in defeat, he was desperate. "Okay, okay kid. Fine! I'll get you to your great-great-grandpa." He rush after the living boy.

 _I wonder how they would react when they find out the truth?_ Cria smirked, following in Miguel's shadow.

* * *

After getting desertions from the entrance guard about her daughter, La Muerte headed to the station. But after teleporting around in marigold petals, the goddess came up empty. Her patience with her eldest daughter was getting thinner and thinner. But why did she go to the station and not straight to where the parades and parties were?

Needing to take a break, La Muerte floated on top of a roof. _"Where could you be,_ _cariño?_ _"_ She frowned, thinking about her daughter. She didn't want to be angry with her, but (and she hated to admit it) Xibalba had a stronger relationship with Cira. What was she going to do?

Suddenly there was a sound of large wings flapping behind her. Turning around, a alebrije landing in front of the goddess. It was a cross between a jaguar, an eagle, and several other animals, including the teal horns of a ram and a striped iguana-like tail.

La Muerte smiled reaching her hand out to pet it. " _Hola_ beautiful." the alebrije purred like a cat, enjoying the petting, "And where is your master?" the spirit guide pulled away, and flew off the roof. La Muerte looked down to see a family of skeletons waving their arms, towards her. Looking like they needed help, the goddess gentle floated down to them. She recognized them as the Riveras. "Imelda." She smiled.

"La Muerte, _gracias al cielo."_ The woman in a purple dressed sighed in relief. "Please help us, we're missing someone."

"A living boy, about twelve." Papa Julio described.

La Muerte blinked, did she hear correctly? How is a mortal able to come to the land of the dead? "How is that possible?" She asked.

"The _niño_ is under a family curse," Imelda said, "We need to find him before the night is up. Please _mi diosa,_ help us find him so he can go home."

Though, she had a hunch that maybe her daughter was part of this disaster.

* * *

Cira kept following the trio through town, and it was starting to get boring. She knew there was no way this deadbeat skeleton had passes to Ernesto show. down a few streets she could hear music playing, fireworks going, and confetti was everywhere. _Awe! The parades are starting now!_ She whined, knowing full well that the Sánchez would be there. The goddess started to think that maybe she should just intervene now and get it over with.

Suddenly she was pulled by Miguel, who rushed over to a fence, looking at a large glowing sign saying, _"Ernesto de la Cruz's Sunrise Spectacular! One Night Only!"_ Miguel was ecstatic, unlike Héctor.

 _"Ugh,_ every year your great-great-grandpa puts on that dumb show to mark the end of _Dia da Muertos."_ He explained.

"And you can get us in!" Miguel smiled at the skeleton, who tried to avoid his line of sight. "Hey, you said you have front row tickets!" He narrowed his eyes.

"That... That was a lie. I apologize for that." Héctor sheepishly smiled. Miguel frown along with his shadow face, even though only Dante noticed. "Cool off, _chamaco._ Come on, I'll get you to him." He patted the boy's hood covered head, leading him off.

"How?"

"Because I happen to know where he's rehearsing."

 _I bet you do..._ Cria continued to follow. _If he's not there, I'm going to intervene._

* * *

They walked up to back of a theater building. Héctor pulled off his left arm, and using his suspender strap, shot it up like an arrow to the top window. knocking on the glass, until someone opened it. It was a woman with red hair, and glasses. She yelled down at them, "You better have my dress, Héctor." before throwing his arm back down, and released the crank on the building ladder. They all climb up and into a sewing room.

As Héctor was being yelled at by the woman, Dante smelled something, and started to wonder off. Miguel quickly followed him, with Cria right behind him. "Dante, we shouldn't be in here." The boy tried to call his dog back. Exiting the sewing room they came inside a giant theater tech room, with paintings, costumes, and props. At one point Miguel accidentally spotted a naked model, posing to be painted. He quickly covered his eyes, and walked away.

 _It's not like she has anything to hide anymore._ Cria shrugged, unfazed.

Dante found an green, yellow spotted alebrije monkey. screeching at the dog, it jumped on his back, and pulled the sides of his lips like reins on a horse. The dog ran around the room, knocking things around while the monkey road his back. Miguel tried to catch them, while Cria was enjoying the show.

The monkey jumped off of Dante and onto a woman's shoulder. The top of her dress was orange, while her skirt was pink, she had big pink flowers in her hair to match. When she turned around to them, Cria noticed she had a unibrow, her eyes lit up, knowing who she was. Frida Kahlo; The famous artist that Héctor was pretending to be. But she was real, in front of her! The goddess remembered last year she did a portrait of her family.

"You! How did you get in here?" She asked Miguel, who was trying to hold Dante back from attack the monkey.

"I just followed my-"

"The mighty Xolo dog! Guider of wandering spirits." Frida gasped in awe, as she examined Dante, "And whose spirit have you guided to me?" She smiled at Miguel.

"I don't think he's a spirit guide."

Frida tsk the boy, "The alebrijes pf this world can take many forms," her spirit monkey crawled on her arms, "They are as mysterious as they are powerful." She said as it changed colors like a chameleon, and breathed blue fire.

 _The most mysterious thing about Alba is how fat he's getting._ Cria thought about her alebrije, who was probably with her sister's quetzal bird right now, eating food out of the kitchen.

They turned back to the xolo dog, who was chocking on his own leg, before spitting it out. "Or maybe he's just a dog." Frida shrugged, "Come I need your eyes."

She pulled Miguel over to a chair, sitting him down. "You are the audience." clapping her hands, the lights went out, "Darkness," before lighting a match to show her face, "And from the darkness, a giant papaya." A spotlight lit up a giant papaya prop. Five dancers crawled out of the seeds, "Dancers emerge from the papaya, and the dancers are all me." They turned their heads showing off there unibrows, "And they go to drink from the milk of their mother, who is a cactus." The spot light followed the five dancers as they jumped from the papaya onto a giant cactus prop, that had Frida's face and unibrow on it. "But who is also me. And her milk is not milk, but tears." She turned back to Miguel looking unsure. "Is it too obvious?"

 _Que diablos?_ Cria blinked, this was going to be the opening of de la Curz's show?

Miguel looked unsure of what to say. "I think it's just the right amount of obvious?" What he said sounded forced. "It could use some music." He started to make rhythm sounds, while a small band of three violinist and two trumpeters played the music.

Frida was starting to like, until she said. "And what if everything was on fire? Yes! Fire! Everywhere!" Cria grinned showing off her sharp teeth, liking the idea. "Inspired! You have the spirit of an artist." She smiled at Miguel, cupping his chin. Miguel also smiled, liking that someone thought of him as an artist.

The practice continued, "The dancers exit. The music fades, the lights go out," and on cue they did except for one on the cactus, then a shadow of a figure rise up on a stand, in the shape of Ernesto. "And Ernesto de la Cruz rises to the stage!"

Miguel's eyes widened, smiling, this was it! He was going to meet his grandpa! Until the spot light shun of him, and it turned out to be a fake made out of stage props.

 _WHAT?!_ Cria almost screamed out, but she held it in.

"He does a couple of songs, the sun rises, everyone cheers-" Frida went on about the performance.

"Excuse me, where's the real de la Cruz?" Miguel asked, getting up.

"Ernesto doesn't do rehearsals. He's to busy hosting that fancy party at the top of his tower." She ushered to the window.

Miguel walked over to see the tall white tower, and it was very far away. He sighed, so close and yet so far.

The boy's shadow was now breathing heavily, and started sprouting wings. Cria patience was now hanging by a thread. But what was she expecting from a street con-artist. _That's it! I'm wasting time lurking in the shadows, It's time I take over!_ And she was about to, until Héctor found Miguel. She tucked her wigs back, and waited to see what would happen.

 _"Chamaco,_ you can't run off on me like that." he said, pushing the boy away from Frida, "Come on, stop pestering the celebrities."

Miguel shrugged Héctor's hands of his shoulders, "You said my great-great grandfather would be here! He's halfway across town throwing some big party." He pointed out the window, so Héctor could see.

 _A party that_ _I should be at right now._ Cria crossed her arms. She wasn't _too_ big on parties for nobles or the rich, but if it had good food and loud music, she'd be there.

"That bum. Who doesn't show up to his own rehearsal?" Héctor, who also seemed surprised.

"If you're such good friends, how come he didn't invite you?" Miguel asked with attitude.

"He's your great-great-grandpa, how come he didn't invite you?" Héctor sassed right back. He turned around to see the band was still there and saw a familiar face. "Hey, Gustavo! You know anything about this party?"

The violin player looked at Héctor and smirked. "It's the hot ticket! But if you're not on the guest list, you're never getting in, _Chorizo."_

As soon as he said that, the other band members turned and pointed at Héctor. "Hey! It's _Chorizo!"_ They all laughed, while the trumpeter blew his horn in a comical fashion.

Héctor frowned, clearly not amused. " _Haha,_ very funny, guys. Very funny."

 _"Chorizo?"_ Miguel asked. Cira moved in a little closer also wondering what that meant.

Gustavo turned to Miguel, still smiling. " _Oh,_ this guy's famous! Go on, go on, ask him how he died."

Héctor looked unsettled. "I don't want to talk about it."

"He chocked on some _chorizo!"_ The band laughed harder. Miguel chuckled a little, and Cira was trying to hold in her laughter. Yeah, chocking on a _chorizo_ was pretty bad.

"I didn't choke, okay? I got food poisoning, which is a big difference." Héctor tried to explained, but everyone kept laughing. "This is why I don't like musicians," he said to Miguel, "Bunch of self-important jerks." Crossing his arms.

"Hey! I'm a musician!" Miguel said.

Gustavo looked back at the boy. "Well, if you really want ti get ti Ernesto, there is that music competition at the Plaza de la Cruz. Winner gets to play at his party." The violinist said, before joining with his band mates.

 _Que?_ Cria raised her brow, this was getting ridiculous. The only way for Miguel to see Ernesto was to win in a competition, where _everyone_ who wants to be at that party will compete. The _chamaco_ chances of winning was 1 in a billion, so there was no chance. And besides, Ernesto isn't even Miguel's great-great-grandfather! Where did he even assume that?

Héctor could see the wheels in Miguel's head turning, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "No, no, no. _Chamaco,_ you're _loco_ if you think-"

"I need to get my great-great-grandfather's blessing." Miguel begged, while looking at his hands, the curse was affecting him quickly, for his fingers were now see-though bones. "Do you know where I ca get a guitar?"

Héctor, realizing that he couldn't change his mind, sighed. "I know a guy."

 _On the other side of town, I bet._ Cria sassed silently.

* * *

Not very far from the theater, La Muerte and the Riveras followed Pepita under a bridge. The alebrije sniffed the floor, till it spotted a container of shoe polish.

"Have you found him, Pepita? Have you found our boy?" Imelda asked, petting her spirit guide. The alebrije, blew out of it's noise, that was visible to see. Bright blue, it showed a footprint on the ground.

"A footprint!" Rosita pointed.

"It's a Rivera boot." Papa Julio examined, kneeling down.

"Size seven." "And a half," added Óscar and Felipe.

"Pronated." Victoria crossed her arms, smiled.

"Miguel." Imelda smirked, they were getting close. Pepita exhaled again, showing where the footprints lead. they now had a trail. "Lets go."

As the group followed the trail, La Muerte noticed gold sparkles on the ground around the footprints. Raising her brow, she knew who they belonged to.

* * *

Miguel followed Héctor Through alleyways, saying how "it will be faster." to where they were headed. Cria then saw her opportunity. Silent, no one around, all she needed now was to separate the _Chamaco_ from the _vagabundo._

Just then, a light-bulb lit in her mind. Giving off a sinister grin, her shadow figure slithered away like a snake. going down a different path, she transformed her body into a little five year old skeleton girl, wearing a pink dress. Taking a deep breath, she started to fake cry.

* * *

Miguel tried to keep up with Héctor, but his secret shortcut was becoming a maze. Just as they were about to take a turn, Miguel heard crying. Stopping he turned back to where they came from, the sounds of a little girl calling for her mom echoed.

 _"Mamá?" Mamá?! Where are you?!"_ Judging by her voice she sounded very young.

"H-Hey, Héctor, I think someone's lost." Miguel turned back to the skeleton.

"What?" Héctor fully turning his head around. That's when he heard it too.

Miguel felt his heart go out to the poor girl. Without really thinking he ran towards the cries. "I'll be right back!"

"Wait, _Chamaco!"_ Héctor tried to chase after him, with Dante beside him. "Don't run off, or I'll lose you!" But Miguel got a head start, and as soon as he turned a corner, a pitch black shadow, the size of a wall blocked Héctor's path. _"Que?!"_

He then heard a woman's voice whispering in his ear-bone, **_"Sorry señor, But I need to borrow the little_ _músico for a bit~"_** Héctor froze in fear, he was powerless to help the living boy. All he could do now was pry that whatever goddess found him, would loose interest.

* * *

Closer and closer the crying got louder, till Miguel turned another corner. In the center of the path, a little skeleton girl, with a pink dress and black hair in a ponytail. Her back was facing him, her hands rubbing her eyes, though no tears fell down her cheeks.

Miguel took pity on her, walking up from behind, he place his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Did you loose your _m_ _amá?_ " the little girl let out hiccups, trying to stop crying, but she didn't turn to look at him, "I can help you." Miguel said, with a kind smile.

He felt her shoulder shutter, but not from crying... Her hiccups suddenly turned into giggles, but in a creepy way. Then she spoke in a high voice, that became lower and lower. _"Oh, but why would I want to find my_ _m_ _amá..._ ** _When I found something more interesting~?"_**

Miguel's eyes widened, stepping back. All along the walls and floor, shadows seemed to scurry around. They crawled on the little girl, till she was covered in a black mist. Her figure then grew 9 feet tall, and sprouted giant black wings. As they flapped a gust of wind blew Miguel down, landing of his butt. The shadows faded away, and the figure turned around to look down at him.

It was a young woman, only she didn't look like a skeleton: her _'skin'_ was a shimmering white, and she had golden swirls on her face, like a sugar skull. Black hair tied into a high ponytail, and she wore a red and black dress with gold and red fire patterns, and black gloves. Her wings were spread out, and the boy noticed gold sparkles in the feathers. The tall woman grinned, showing off her razor sharp teeth.

She bend her back down, leaning in close to his face. He saw her green skull-like pupils glow at him. _"hola chico~_ Now, what's a mortal like you, doing in the spirit world?" She narrowed her brows, while still grinning.

Miguel gulped, feeling like he was in trouble now. He didn't know all of the Aztec gods and goddesses, and judging by her appearance, she didn't seem like a nice one. In a situation like this, the worst thing he could do was make her mad.

Straightening his poster, Miguel sat on his knees, and bowed as low as he could. _"Perdóname, diosa..."_ Cira was trying to hold in a laugh, the poor boy looked like he was going to pee himself, "I'm lost... and I'm trying to find my way home..."

"I see~" Cira stood back up, "If that's all you need, then I'll happily take you back to the mortal world."

Miguel looked back up at her, blinking. She could do that? Without a family blessing? "B-But, I have a curse-"

"That doesn't matter. Small curses are easy to break." The goddess waved her hand.

"C-Can you do blessings too?!" Miguel asked excitedly. Sure he really wanted to meet Ernesto de la Cruz, and get his blessing from him, but he was running out of time.

"Nope." she shook her head. "I'm not that type of goddess."

Miguel dropped his head. Now what? He's offered to go home curse free, but the down side is that he wouldn't get a musician's blessing.

"Why do you ask?" Cira already knew the answer, but she was curious if he would lie.

"Well, it's just that I need my great-grandfather's blessing to be a musician..."

"Is that it?" The goddess said in a board voice, "What's the big deal if you get a blessing?" Miguel gaped in shock, "The way I see it; is that a blessing is a pretend wish from someone you've never known, that almost always never come true. So there's no point in it."

Miguel chest hurt, as if a arrow pierced at his heart. This goddess was no different from his family, telling him to give up on his dreams. Either in the living or the dead, everyone was against him. He couldn't take it anymore. This was his life! And no one was going to tell him no! "Well, it's important to me!" Snapping at the goddess, "And what do you know about me anyway?!"

Cira blink, she didn't expect him to shout at her. It didn't faze her, she'd been yelled at for saying worst things. Crossing her arms, she frowned down at him. "I know enough that a stupid kid stole a guitar from a grave, just to play at a plaza."

Miguel felt his cheeks turn red, how did she know that? Unless... "Have you've been stalking me the hole time?!"

"Trust me, if I had known you'd be so _aburrido,_ I would have done something better with my time." She rolled her eyes, mimicking a fake yawn.

"Well _excusa princess~_ that I'm not as interesting as an alebrijes!"

Cira felt her brow twitch, rude little thing was he? Leaning back down, she got right into his face. "I'd watch your tough if i were you niño pequeño... Didn't your mama ever tell you stories of sacrifices to gods?" Miguel quickly shut his mouth before he could talk back, "I could double the curse you already have, and make sure you **_never_** go back to the living..." Reaching out out her hand, she traced her finger down his cheek, the poor boy was in a trance looking into those glowing green skull eyes.

Miguel was starting to feel scared again, but he tried to remembered the one time he was bullied. How they used fear tactics against him. So he had to throw it back at her.

Closing his eyes he said, "If you don't stop _demonio..._ I will pray to La Muerte for her to banish you back to where you came from!"

Cira stopped, and pulled back. Now it got serious; if he started praying, her mother would hear and come to his rescued, and she would be caught tormenting a child. But just when she was about to object to his threat, she heard someone else praying. Looking passed the boy, at the black wall she created, Héctor was on his knees praying to La Muerte. Moving quickly, she pulled down the wall, and towered over the skeleton, who stopped and looked up at her with terror.

 _ **"Stop, praying!**_ _ **"**_ She growled, showing off more of her father side to the peasant.

Héctor's shoulders relaxed ever so slightly, now seeing who she was. Miguel, seeing his chance, ran back to his skeleton friend. "Héctor! Run, she going to-!" But he couldn't finish his sentence when Héctor pulled the boy down to his knees, facing the goddess once again.

He placed his bony hand on Miguel's head, and lightly pushing it down in to bow. " _Oh- ah,_ _buena noches,_ Cira! lovely night isn't it? Everyone certainly having fun and celebrating..." he nervously laughed, but Cira just stared him down, narrowing her eyes. Héctor knew she was interested in the living boy, and there was nothing that was gonna change her interest now. Clearing his throat, he tried a different approach, "You see, this _chico_ is lost and to get him back to the land of the living, he needs a blessing from his _abuelo."_

"She already knows!" Miguel yelled out, pushing Héctor's hand off his head. He glared back up at Cira, who smirked at him, "She's been following us this hole time!"

"That's my job _niño,_ making sure nothing weird passes the border."

Héctor could already see the tension building up between the two. He had to be the pacifist. "Yes - well, do you think you can help us? His grandfather is Ernesto de la Cruz, and we need to meet him before the night in over."

Cira frowned at them, _Oh, if they only knew,_ she thought, _This hole journey they're doing is a total waste of their time. But..._ she smirked again, _Why should I ruin the fun?_ That's when she decided to play a little game with them. Her objective still stood in getting the living boy home, and proving a point to her parents, but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun.

"Well~ I could help you, however you can't just get a family blessing by not earning it." she was lying though, "You want to prove that you can be a great musician?" she floated right up to Miguel, getting in his face again, "Then show it at the music competition. If you have the _passion for music~_ I will get you into _de la Cruz_ party, weather you win or not." She reached out her gloved hand to him, ready to shake on it.

Miguel kept his glare on her: as much as he would want to tell her off, she was a all-powerful goddess who could help him, but he still didn't trust her. "I'll only do it if you swear." He demanded.

Cira rolled her skull-eyes, " _Si, si,_ I promise to get you to your grandfather." Miguel reached his hand out, as soon as he touched Cira's she forcefully gripped it. Shaking together, gold shavings twirled around her hand, over on Miguel's, his eye's widened as the flakes seeped into his skin, disappearing.

Breaking the handshake, Miguel examined his hand, which was slowly turning into bones. But Cira moved her finger under his chin, forcing him to look at her glowing skull-eyes, that were fully facing him, "Well then, I wish you the best of luck, _pequeño músico~"_ she grinned, showing off her sharp teeth, before flicking her finger up, flipping his chin up in the air, "I'll be watching... Ciao!" spreading her wings, she rocketed up in the air, her laughter echoed through the alley, as she disappeared over the building. Leaving the skeleton, dog, and living boy.

Miguel narrowed his eyes at the sky, rubbing his chin, _"Bruja..._ Like I'll ever ask for her help."


End file.
